


Can You Still Nut?

by TheKrustyKum



Category: Get Over It! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alek is hormonal lmao, Begging, Chris is needy asf, Controlled Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, No Fluff, Oneshot, Random Boner, Riding, Sleepwalking, cringe dialogue, curiosity killed the cat ig, just lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrustyKum/pseuds/TheKrustyKum
Summary: “Can you still come?”“Wh-Huh?!” Alek stares at Chris, his eyes wide. Chris looks back up at his face.“Like, you can’t sweat. You don't piss or shit. Can you still nut?” Chris asks in complete naive honesty.
Relationships: Alek Murphy/Chris Sung





	Can You Still Nut?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only make smut of this webcomic LMAO
> 
> dialogue sucks, just a warning

As Aleks bedroom was being renovated, It was an obvious choice to sleep on the couch. The smell of fresh paint wafted through the apartment. Nearly every window cracked open to the sticky summer evening.

Alek sighs as he settles down for the night. Lowering the volume on an action movie playing on TV to allow for his grumpy roommate to get his beauty rest. Heavy sleepiness rested on his lids, pulling them down for each second past ten.

The movie hadn't even ended before he fell into a deep slumber.

“Alek!” A whisper jolts him out of sleep. It was still dark, why would anyone be waking him? He grunts and pulls his covers up higher. “Alek what the fuck are you doing?” Chris says with more urgency this time.

“What?” Alek whispers, still discombobulated. He feels around for a moment to get a sense on the situation. To only notice that he is laying beside Chris. “Where am I?” He asks.

“In my bed, asshole. You sleepwalked?” He says as more of a statement.

“Not usually. I'm not used to sleeping on the couch just ye-” Alek justs. Before suddenly feeling a throbbing rush of blood in his lower body.  _ ‘Of all the times to have a random boner, it has to be now?!’ _ Alek thinks, urgently trying to scoot as far away from Chris as he could without leaving the bed and inevitably exposing his erection in the moonlight. “I wonder how long it’ll take me to finish my room” Alek proposes an open-ended statement to change the conversation. Perhaps to allow him more time to let the erection to subside. There is a pause.

“Why aren’t you leaving?” Chris asks a little less harshly. Alek turns his head to try and make out Chris’ features in the low light. Chris’ eyes sparkled in the dark with confusion, and somehow this just seemed to fuel his hormonal boner.

_ “Stupid teenage body” _ Alek scolds himself in his mind. He looks back to the ceiling. “I mean - I have to wait for the paint to dry, then I have to add another damn coat-” He dejects.

“So that’s what it is” Chris nearly whispers.

“What what is?” Alek turns to look back at Chris, and a sudden chill runs through his body when he sees Chris looking below his eyes. His breath caught in his throat. There is an awkward moment of realization. Alek was quite literally pitching a (very visible) tent beneath the covers.

“Can you still come?”

“Wh-Huh?!” Alek stares at Chris, his eyes wide. Chris looks back up at his face.

“Like, you can’t sweat. You don't piss or shit. Can you still nut?” Chris asks in complete naive honesty. All this talk about cumming was making Alek even more bothered than before. He looks back down to his erect member, lifting his knees to hide it in shame.

“I-I-I don't think I'm comfor-”

“Come on, tell me! We’re both guys” Curiosity was getting the best of Chris. Aleks breath was becoming more ragged. That was the problem. Alek was pansexual, so it didn't matter that they were just _ ‘both guys’ _ .

“I-” Alek whispers, “I can’t”

“Woah, really? Not even the feeling? Or just the cum?” Chris raises his voice slightly in excitement. Alek shushes him out of his own embarrassment. He was in too deep. It was all too much, and his member was painfully engorged with someone else's blood.

“No. I get the feeling. I just don’t… ejaculate” His voice was getting quieter with every word spoken. Chris moves closer, plentifully popping Aleks personal bubble.

“Alek” Chris says definitively. Waiting for a response quietly.

“Hm?”

“Are you gay?” He nearly whispers into Aleks ear, sending erotic chills down his spine. It was getting  _ really _ painful now.

“I uh- I’m-” The all too familiar stutters from his childhood come back in full force. Chris moves even closer, nearly tickling the side of his face with his hot breath.

“Do you want to be?” A cold hand wanders to Aleks bare side, caressing it gently.

“Haa-Ah!” Alek accidentally lets out a moan. Chris abruptly stops, and Alek looks away from him. He hadn’t made a noise like that in  _ decades _ . Chris takes a moment to process what he just heard.

“Did you just moan? You like it?” He asks lowly, caressing his side once again. His other hand wanders onto his body as well, finding its way to Aleks left nipple. Rubbing it and pinching it carefully. Feeling his way through Aleks moans and pants.

“Yes,” Alek confirms between pants. Still not willing to look back at Chris. He was not used to the submissive position, as much as he was a switch. Chris becomes more aggressive before Alek brings his hand beneath the sheets to begin feeling himself. His back arches slightly as he picks up pace. Chris takes notice and takes his wandering hand to place on Aleks' arm. Alek stops. In a haze, he looks back to Chris for the first time before it all conspired.

Chris’ face was pushed up in pleasure, and his mouth hung slightly open. Though it was dark, Alek could see a deep blush spreading on his face.

“Do you mind if I…” Alek blushes even harder and nods quaintly. Chris follows Aleks hand down to his throbbing erection and begins pumping his hand up and down.

“You’re big” Chris notes through his own pants. To which Alek can infer he is rubbing himself as well. Chris’ large, cold hands were proving to be too much for Alek, and he was already feeling himself building in his stomach. His heavy breathing brought to the attention of the attractive smell of drowsy, horny blood. He looks back to Chris in longing.

“I'm going to come” Alek moans. Suddenly, Chris grabs tightly around Aleks hard-on. “N-No! Let me come!” He cries from being denied, still on the edge. Chris shoots his face up to Aleks. Mashing together in a french kiss. They wander each-others mouth sloppily. Chris caresses his tongue most curiously around Aleks fangs. “Sto-Stop...Hn” He protests. He knows that was dangerous. But the edging pleasure and the pleasure from the kiss washed through him in waves. Chris backs away first, leaving a trail of saliva, which drips onto the sheets.

“Can I…” He moves, shifting himself over Aleks much smaller frame. Pressing his body on Aleks. “Can I put it in my mouth… please?”

The question alone would have made Alek come if it weren't for the iron grip around him.

“Please!” Alek squeaks. Chris starts kissing at Aleks collarbone, leaving tiny kisses trailing down. Not once breaking eye contact with the flustered boy.

Chris releases his grip only when his tongue makes contact with the tip. Alek moans quietly at the warm sensation. His hand shoots down to Chris’ soft black hair. Grabbing at it roughly as Chris takes more and more of him into his mouth.

“F-Fuck” Alek moans. It was a sight. One of Chris’ hands was delicately brushing a lock of hair behind his ear, and the other was furiously pulling at his own member. Which was out of view with his ass in the air. It was all so much to take in.

Alek let the building feeling reach his chest, then his head. His hips bucked forward. Deep into Chris’ throat.

“Ah! Hah! Haah! Fuck-” Alek squealed. He held Chris’ head in place for a few moments, savoring it while Chris stared wide-eyed down at him. He was gagging around Aleks member, which was lodged deep in his throat. Aleks fangs bit through open air, longing for sensual flesh to sate them.

He finally let go, dropping back down on the mattress in exhaustion. Chris heaves and coughs, but never once letting go of his own member.

After a few moments of euphoria, Alek comes to see Chris still trying to come himself while collapsed on Aleks abdomen. Small squishing can be heard from further down. It would have been much more awkward if Alek hadn’t still been in the post-orgasmic state.

“Want some help?” Alek asks without thinking. Chris stops momentarily, contemplating. Without saying a word, he sits himself upright about a foot from Aleks already re-rising erection. Chris was panting quietly in the dark, his face obscured by his messed black hair. Which was once always tidy was now a sexy mess. Alek was loving it. In one swift motion, Chris takes off his nightshirt and tosses it to the floor. Then slowly getting to his knees to take off his boxers. Alek silently worried that they were moving too fast. But the visual of Chris’ abs and the slow pull to reveal the rest of his lower body was enough to take his breath away.

Alek scooches up to his elbows to see better when Chris moves to the bedside table, placing in full view of Chris’ ass. Alek gulps, and his erection grew to be the same size as before.

Chris turns around with a lust-filled gaze, condoms, and lube.

“May I please ride you?” Chris wiggles his way back to Alek. (hah you thought!). Alek gasps. How can a man be so innocent and sexy at the same time?

“It would be a pleasure” Alek sighs in awe. Chris smirks.

Alek takes the condom from him and rolls it on, still in the same position as before. While Chris prepares himself with some lube overtop him, moaning and sweating.

Alek had been done with his condom for a minute now, and was just watching the scene before him. His face was right before his. The hot breath puffing onto his face like a subtle kiss. Alek takes off his shirt in courtesy.

“Oh my god - Alek, you're so hot” Chris lowers his face onto Aleks’ chest while still playing with himself. Alek was flattered and all, but he was becoming impatient. Alek takes his arms and reaches to grab Chris by the cheeks. With his short arm span, Aleks' face was dangerously nuzzled into his neck for a moment before pulling Chris onto his lap. Now spread-eagle and sitting upright, Chris looks away as Alek stares.

“You’re quite sexy yourself…” Alek says. He then picks Chris up to adjust his member before Chris’ entrance. The gentle caress beneath him causes a spike in moaning, placing a steadying hand both on Aleks leg and chest. And begins moving his hips. “I haven’t even put it in yet. Huh, eager slut?” Alek slips. Whenever Alek becomes dominant, he likes to dirty talk. It's usually not a purposeful thing, it just happens. And this time it seemed to work, because Chris looked down on him biting his lip. His legs trembled and begged to collapse so he could be impaled. Alek smirked devilishly. “You like to be talked to like a little bitch? You’re twitching like crazy, sprawled for me like that” He continued.

“P-Please!” 

Aleks' eyes snapped up to his, “Beg”

Chris squinted, as if in pain. “Please! Put it in me!” He whined. Aleks member was definitely ready, but he wanted to torture Chris just a bit more.

“What do you want me to put in you?” He asked quietly. Tears were forming at the corners of Chris’ eyes in embarrassment. His legs trembled and shook like a seizure. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Aleks stomach and thigh.

“Please! Put your hard dick in me! Mess me up!” Chris moaned. Without warning, he dropped down onto Alek. Impaling himself deeply in the process.

“Haah..!” Alek cursed. Chris let out a loud moan that ripped through the walls. It took a moment for them both to get adjusted from the sudden sensation. Alek came to his senses sooner.

“I didn't give you permission,” He says lowly. Alek swiftly sits up, consequently making Chris slip off. Alek grabs Chris by the neck. “You’re gonna regret it” He whispers into Chris’ ear before using his other arm to shove Chris into the bed face-up. Chris shivers under his touch. “You prefer this, don't you? Looking like a horny girl under me?” Alek asks. He tries to look away, but he uses his choking hand to make Chris face him. The other hand wanders to Aleks own erection, directing it right at Chris’ entrance. Just enough to let him feel it. Chris’ eyes widen.

“Answer me!” Alek commands. Chris’ tears were free-flowing now, and running over Aleks strong hand.

“I do. I do like it. Now fuck me senseless!” Chris shouts back. Alek returns his hand to Chris’ throat. A grin slides across his face. Who knew his roommate was so dirty? He slides just the tip inside, eliciting a whine-like moan from Chris. Alek wasn't done torturing him just yet. He wanted to see how far he could go until Chris was just a mindless mess.

Slowly, Alek pushed himself into Chris’ tight hole. Nearly cumming from the first push. Then ever so slowly pulled out again. 

“Hnn!” Chris moaned quietly, “Harder!”

Alek disobeyed, nearly stopping.

“You’re so mean to me!” Chris closes his eyes, sobbing. In pity, Alek bends down and kisses Chris. Their tounges poked and caressed each other. They keep their slow pace for a moment before Alek becomes annoyed. Suddenly, he begins slamming into Chris mid-kiss. Chris instantly broke the kiss to gasp and look at Alek in surprise, before his eyebrows shot up and he was excited again.

“Fuck! Alek!” He moaned and reached his arms up around Alek to hopefully bring the other in closer. Alek kept silent. Concentrating only on pounding into Chris. Alek held himself up by the hands around Chris’ pulsing and sweating neck. Chris suddenly makes a high-pitched screech.

“Right there! Ah!” He squealed. Alek aimed for the spot again.

“Here, you little whore?” Alek grit, hitting it over and over. Chris moans loudly in response. 

“I'm-!” Chris pants. Alek got an idea. He reached one of his hands down to Chris’ member and squeezed around the midsection. Alek felt him clench around him internally.

“Wait. I didn't approve yet” Alek was sharing the same treatment he got earlier. With a twist.

Alek begins jerking off Chris and shoving into him at the same time.

“Yes!” Chris moans, “Ahh!”

Alek, in focusing his attention on thrusting this whole time, hadn’t paid any mind to the feeling rising in his own gut.

“I can feel you throbbing inside of me! You’re so fucking big I don't think I can take it anymore!” Chris cries out, begging for release. His eyes stared at the ceiling and his mouth laid perpetually open. The mission Alek sought was accomplished. He took one final deep push into Chris.

And came.

“F-fuck” Alek grunted. Chris’ legs shook.

“Too deep! Nhh” Chris whimpers.

Recovering from the shock of cumming, Alek realizes Chris still hadn’t. Luckily, he still had the strength to continue with a few final strokes.

“Ha--Ahh!” Chris claws his fingernails into Aleks back, shaking. Alek takes the moment to kiss Chris again. Sloppily their tongues met. 

But happily their tongues met.


End file.
